Waiting
by Ani Hanki DaZe
Summary: -Dear Big Bruder…ever since you left, I've been making a diary. I'll be writing every day, waiting for you to return… Big Bruder, I'll be waiting for you…-Lili Eva Vogel-Zwingli *One-Shot*


_**Waiting**_

_**Hetalia One-Shot**_

_**A/N: **_**Hello!~ My first Hetalia fanfiction!~ Please tell me if the characters are OOC or any mistakes. Most of my fanfics are in the Percy Jackson fandom, but I'm thinking of expanding my fandoms…don't read my older ones, there terrible. Anyway, I noticed the lack of SwitzyXLiechtenstein fandom T.T sibling-love or not. (I LOVE SWITZERLAND!~ *switzy fangirl*) I have this big idea of a Hetalia Fanfic, but I'm just going to do a few one-shots instead. Okay, done.**

**Summary: **_**-Dear Big Bruder…ever since you left, I've been making a diary. I'll be writing every day, waiting for you to return… Big Bruder, I'll be waiting for you…-**_

* * *

_Day 1_

_Dear Big Bruder, _

_Ever since you left, I've been making a diary. I'll be writing every day, waiting for your return. I miss you already. You told me you were going to the army, I was really surprised. You were always good with guns, but I never expected you to join the army. You said before you were never going to leave me alone and would always protect my side. But I guess you forgot, I will admit that I was a bit disappointed, but you are my big bruder and our –technically your- country does need some more soldiers. I helped you pack up and bid you farewell with your weapon held securely in your army. I'll be waiting for you…_

_Your little schwester, _

_Day 2_

_Dear Big Bruder, _

_It's already been a day since you've been gone. I also miss you a lot. I hope nothing has happened; I'll write letters every day and send them every week! I've been going to school, like you told me to. A Latvian boy goes there; along with another who claims he's from Sealand. I know Bruder Roderich and Bruder Gilbert, but there in High School. Schwester Elizabeta comes with them to visit me at school. I'm making friends at school. But the Latvian Boy and the other were my first friends because they had to walk me around school._

_Your little schwester,_

_Day 3_

_Dear Big Bruder,_

_Three days bruder! I'm managing without you pretty well, but I still miss you. After school, Schwester Elizabeta and Schwester Bella came to pick me up and then we went to Schwester Bella's house for some Belgian waffles. I stayed over because the figured I must be lonely without you. This time a Taiwanese and Vietnamese talked to me! There both girls, so I figured that must be okay with you. You're so protective of me Bruder!_

_Your little schwester, _

_Day 11_

_Dear Big Bruder, _

_It's already been ten days! I miss you so much! So I went to Mei's house (The Viet) and it was huge! There was a Chinese man named Wang Yao, a Japanese named Kiku Honda and a few other people. It's like they're all siblings, but they're not! They fight a lot though… Wang is not in school and Kiku is a senior. They were all really nice to me! So you don't need to worry bruder! Wang told me to call him gege in Chinese, it means bruder!_

_Your little schwester, _

_Day 11_

_Dear Big Bruder,_

_Today I went to Big Bruder Roderich's house. He was playing Edeweiss, your favorite song! It was really pretty, and then Schwester Elizaveta started to sing. But then Bruder Gilbert came in… It was really pretty though! I asked them if they could play for you when you come. They said yes! Their taking care of me really well! I miss you bruder!_

_Your little schwester,_

_Day 31_

_Dear Big Bruder,_

_Tomorrow is December! I already put some of the Christmas decorations up! Schwester Elizabeta said that she and Schwester Bella would help me with the tree! I remember when we used to put up the tree together. It's going to be really sad without you bruder… When are you coming back? Peter Kirkland (the one supposedly from Sealand), said he was going to visit me along with Raivis Galante (the one for Latvia)! Peter said his bruder knows magic! I wish you will be here for Christmas bruder. I miss you a lot…_

_Your little schwester_

_Day 55_

_Dear Big Bruder,_

_Today is Christmas Eve bruder…And you aren't here. I feel like my heart is going to burst! Schwester Elizabeta, Schwester Bella, Bruder Roderich, and Bruder Gilbrid helped me put up the tree. They all miss you, even Bruder Roderich! I hope you will come back soon; it's only fifty-five days though… I went to Peter's house and his bruder was practicing magic! I'm going to go Bruder Roderich's house for Christmas, but I'll return home! It's snowing here to! I build a snowman just like we used to. I want to be with you bruder, forever, on your side! I have a gift for you bruder! Open it when you come back? I miss you so much!_

_Your little Schwester_

_Day 56_

_Dear Big Bruder,_

_Merry Christmas bruder! I went to Bruder Roderich's house today and I got gifts! I said my thanks, so don't worry! Schwester Elizabeta gave me a dress and another ribbon for my hair! Bruder Roderich gave me a music box with the song Edelweiss. Schwester Bella gave me Swiss Chocolates! Your favorite bruder! Bruder Gilbird gave me a silver bracelet with a Tectonic Cross! It was really fun! But I miss you so much bruder! Please come home! Merry Christmas Bruder!_

_Your little Schwester_

* * *

A young girl smiled softly as she closed her notebook. A few tears were coming, but never slipped. She walked to her bed and picked up a Red Cross blanket. She wrapped it around herself and walked to the silent, clean kitchen. She started to make hot chocolate with a bit of candy canes on her side given to her by a certain Spanish man.

After making her warm drink, she walked to a warm brown chair next to the backyard. It was snowing gently. She took a sip of her drink and sighed gently. She placed her mug down and grabbed a music box. She cranked it up a bit. A peaceful song started to play.

She took another sip from her hot chocolate. She smiled gently. "It would be perfect if bruder were here…"

A hoarse knock came from the door. No not a knock. A bang. The young girl's eyes changed from peaceful to deadly for a moment. She knew it wasn't her bruder. Her bruder's knock was the gentle tone of Edelweiss. She silently got a key from her dress-pocket and opened a small door from the kitchen. She grabbed the music box. She pulled out a gun and started to walk back to her room. She grabbed a small book and a pen and crawled under her bed. Another door was there. She opened it and there was a safe room. More guns were placed there, along with a bed and some food. She locked the door.

She opened her book and started to write.

After a few pregnant seconds, minutes, hours, they finally found her. She had her gun, surrounded with many others. But she was scared to shoot. Like any normal human, she had trouble shooting. So the criminals shot first. It made her live for a few seconds.

"Just don't take the diary. It's for mein…bruder…Ich Liebe Dich bruder…" The head of the criminals respected the wish. He was doing this for his family. He understood the girl a bit. His dad and brother went to war. But he was still a cold and heartless creature.

They took most of the things. But they left five things. A girl. A diary. A music box. A small gun. A few pictures of a brother and sister. They put the bed over the safe room and left.

"Good luck." Were the last words the criminal said before leaving to his family.

The next day the girl didn't go to school. Or the next. Or the day after. Elizabeta Hédervárywas getting worried. So were Bella Peeters, Roderich Edelstein, and Gilbert Beildshdmit. They visited the house, only to find it robbed. They looked everywhere for the little girl. Then Elizabeta found a door. Gilbert pick-locked it.

There they found a bloody girl. A bloody diary. A music box. A small gun. A few pictures of a brother and sister. They reacted quickly. Elizabeta called 911. Bella tried to see if the girl was alive along with Gilbert. Roderich was calling the Swiss army.

They were at the hospital. The girl dead. Roderich finally got to the army and the brother of the girl.

"_**You better get your damn Swiss ass here!"**_ This was rare, no one has ever seen Roderich so angry. The brother knew it was serious because of that.

Two days later, the brother came. Roderich told him to go to the hospital. He went there immediately, saying to himself nothing was happening to his sister.

There he saw. The dead body of his dear sister. He stood there shocked. He didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't even breathe for a while.

When he finally regained his senses, he ran out of the building and screamed.

They had the funeral. After five hours, only the soldier's closest friends were there. After six, he was the only one there. In his hands were a diary, a music box, a gun, and a few pictures.

He read the diary. Cried at every moment. He remembered his beloved sister.

He listened to the music box. His favorite song and his lullaby for his beloved sister.

A gun. His first gun and the first one he gave to his beloved sister.

He looked at the picture. They were memories of him and his beloved sister.

He looked at the grave. It was marble. With Lilly and Edelweiss flowers at the side. Silent tears came down his face as the rain started to pour. Vash Agon Zwingli.

_Here lies the grave_

_Of a beloved sister of all_

"_Kind and innocent, she belongs in God's light"_

_R.I.P_

_Lili Eva Vogel-Zwingli_

* * *

This is the last entry of Lili Eva Vogel-Zwingli:

_Dear Big Bruder, _

_ Bruder, I might not live. But if I do, I'm going to live with Bruder Roderich. Some bad people are here and I'm in the safe room. I'm sorry if I die bruder. I'm still waiting though! Ich Liebe dich! I'm waiting for you, mein bruder!_

_Your beloved little schwester,_

_Lili Eva Vogel-Zwingli_

* * *

**So! My first Hetalia fanfiction…Please leave a review! I'll be making more one-shots and my big story will be here soon! Happy Valentine's day! Happy belated birthday to Spain and Japan! Ciao!~**

**Animebookfreak12**


End file.
